gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Thomas0802
Rules *1 - Please sign your message using four tildes (the signature button left to the summary). *2 - If I send a message to you, respond the message in my talk page, or I will not know if you talked to me. *'Archives' :*Archive 1 :*Archive 2 :*Archive 3 Resignation Hi Thomas. I'm Sam, the newest patroller. I'll be honest I didn't know you that well and I had voted for your demotion without knowing your full story. Having read it, I wanted to apologise in case I came across as a bit harsh with my "school is not an excuse" reasoning. I didn't mean it as a personal attack and having heard your side I fully appreciate your situation. SJWalker (talk) 15:16, January 21, 2015 (UTC) :Great to know you Sam and thanks for what you did and are still doing to the Wiki right now. I have school from 8AM to 5PM, I'm home at 5:30 PM. From September to December, I had to study from 5:30 PM to 7PM; have dinner and a shower; and then do the homeworks from 8 to 9PM. My only free time was between 9 and 10 PM where I've been watching videos on my Youtube subscription box to keep updated about things I'm interested in. Now I barely have homeworks. This doesn't mean that I'm not going to college or anything like that but studying 24/7 gave me headaches. So, to finish, from the free time that I have now, school isn't really an excuse and if I had this free time from nowadays during Sept-Dec 2014, I would be active in the Wiki because of course, everyone who's an admin knows when to do his job and how. So, thanks for contacting me and see you around! :) --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 15:28, January 21, 2015 (UTC) No problem. I understand fully what you mean about studying, I used to be in the same position. It's important you have a social life too as my cousin doesn't have one and works all the time, and the stress is starting to affect his health, so you need to "let off steam" whenever you can. Thanks for the support, and I hope we'll still see you on the Wiki in future. Look after yourself :) SJWalker (talk) 15:37, January 21, 2015 (UTC) Resignation I would like to apologise if I sounded like an asshole in the community noticeboard. I understand what is like live without a social life, believe me, 6 years ago, I was just computer and video games, but I grew up and now I know how important is to have friends around you. Anyway, I hope you can still come back once in a while to the wikia, we can always use more hands here. Good luck, man. [[User:558050|'DLVIIIL']] Talk 15:52, January 21, 2015 (UTC) :Life is always putting people down but we all end getting up. You didn't sound harsh or anything by the way. I'll be looking around here if there's anything where help is needed. Thanks. --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 17:31, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Resignation Hi Thomas. Without wanting to sound insensitive, it doesn't actually matter to me what your reasons for inactivity are. Everyone here has a life outside of the internet and for all of us, things in our real lives will dictate how much time we can devote to volunteer activity like this. For what it's worth, I agree that school is far more important than any volunteer work on the internet. The inactivity vote was just that, a reaction to the bulk of the users holding administrative positions going MIA, not performing their duties and not giving any explanation for their absences. I read your message to The Tom and predicted you would be resigning but there was still nothing specific from you to confirm this, so you were included as an inactive admin who was voted to be demoted. I am sorry that the environment here made you feel like you needed to have courage to explain yourself. Best of luck in your education and whatever else is taking you away from us. - Sean (aka smurfy (coms) 20:40, January 21, 2015 (UTC) ). :Hi Sean. But yeah, it's true. I have deep roots with this website back in the days. And now I'm realizing how things are actually moving on quickly. Personally it doesn't matter for me which position I'm holding, it's important to be sure that people here are working together and everything is at its finest. And about the school, I'll not get into problems with it due to my school change, that's great. I apologize again for not explaining my inactivity but I'm looking forward right now. Peace out and see ya around! --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 17:35, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Bye Hey Thomas. I'm sorry to see you go. Thanks for all your help here and I hope you find everything you are looking for in the future. Good luck! ( ) 17:47, January 23, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 :Hey Smash. Actually I'll still be editing :). Appreciate your support and I'm the one to thank you for everything you've already done here, and still doing it. See you around! --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 17:50, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Reply I have changed the protection level so you can edit your own profile. Messi1983 (talk) 20:41, January 23, 2015 (UTC) RE: Hey, long time no speak. Well, if you're coming to Leeds, there are quite a few things for you to do depending on what your style is: *If you're into castles and old stuff like that, go check out something like Kirkstall Abbey. *I'd recommend going to see the mighty Leeds United but unfortunately it is currently not the football season as it ended a few weeks ago so nothing will be happening there. *If you just want to chill out with your family, then there are plenty of parks around. The biggest one I can think of is Roundhay Park which also has a Tropical World containing plants and animals that you would find in, you guessed it, the tropical areas of the world. *If you're into museums, then you can visit the biggest storage of war related...stuff, in the whole of England - The Royal Armouries. The stuff in there seems to date from the cave-man era to the modern day, so there is a lot of cool stuff to see. There's also a lot of cool stuff in the gift shop. *If you're into the nightlife, then you're in luck because Leeds has been voted as having one of the best nightlife experiences in the UK. I'd list loads of awesome clubs to visit but I'm not that much of a party animal myself (yet) so I wouldn't know. *I also checked for you to see if there are any events on in Leeds around the summer, and I found this website that you can look at yourself and decide on stuff with. Anyway, I hope you enjoy your summer here. All I can say is don't expect it to be a nice hot summer constantly because England is famous for having floods from mass amounts of rain in the summer so prepare for any weather conditions you can think of! Also, it may be hard for you to understand the accents of we Yorkshire folk. It sounds easy to understand English when you read it, but when you hear it in person, along with the accents involved, it can become a lot trickier. For example, here in Yorkshire, generally, instead of saying "I'm going to the shop", we tend to pronounce it as "off t' shop". Once again, have fun, and as long as the English weather doesn't get the better of you, I'm sure you should have a great time. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 15:05, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Olá Thomas0802, vem aqui por meio desta mensagem deixar um pedido de promoção a mim para ser o administrador do site GTA Wiki em português, os motivos que me fizeram tomar esta descisão é que a wiki em português está indo muito devagar com as edições, e com isso decidi ajudar os outros poucos editores que ainda restam a levantar a wiki em português, eu afirmo que me sinto capaz de atualizar os artigos já existentes e adicionar outros novos, só que não posso remover páginas inúteis e nem bloquear contribuidores que vandalizam as páginas No momento em que escrevo esta carta eu tenho cerca de 380 edições já feitas e 690 pontos no ranking da wiki, se ainda não é o suficiente para conseguir o posto de administrador por favor contate-me e me explique quais são os requisitos minimos para isso. Link do meu perfil na wiki: http://pt.gta.wikia.com/wiki/Utilizador:4nd_bf Agradeço pela atenção.